


A Brother's Revenge

by chukipye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Older Sibling Squad, Save Akiteru 2k17, a lovely OT3 that needs more love, mentions of kuroo and bokuto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukipye/pseuds/chukipye
Summary: Akiteru lets one of Kei's secrets slip to his boyfriends, so it's only fair Kei "accidentally" reveals one of his to his girlfriends.





	

To be fair, Akiteru should’ve suspected something was up. He was used to his brother’s boyfriends texting him randomly and asking for “weaknesses” but usually that was just Kuroo and Bokuto. He already saved their numbers as “annoying evil cat” and “annoying owl” (which his brother snickered at, saying “well you aren’t wrong”.) But this time, it was the one normal boyfriend Kei managed to snag.

[To: Tsukishima Akiteru]

“Is Kei ticklish?”

[From: Not-Annoying owl]

Akiteru had immediately frowned at the message. He’d been sent some pretty suspicious texts before ( _Lookin’ at you, Saeko_ ), but this was obviously a trap. But before he could even think, he received another one.

[To: Tsukishima Akiteru]

“This is to settle a bet. I will get you shortcake next time you visit if you answer”

[From: Not-Annoying owl]

Okay. That DEFINITELY meant he should be suspicious. But, much like his brother, he was weak for strawberry shortcake.

[To: Not-Annoying owl]

“Back of the knees and under the arms.

Better be a big piece, he’s going to kill me”

[From: Tsukishima Akiteru]

Akiteru sent the text before he could change his mind. Surely Akaashi could come up with a way to use the information without revealing that he had sent it, right?

Right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[To: Tsukishima Akiteru]

“I hate you”

[From: Salty Bro]

Akiteru chuckled at his text, snuggling further into his tall girlfriend’s lap. It had been embarrassing at first when Alisa wanted to snuggle and immediately pulled Akiteru onto her lap, but he got used to it quickly. Both of his girlfriends loved manhandling him, even though he was definitely taller than Saeko.

“What’s so funny, Aki?” Alisa asked, peering over his shoulder at his phone.

“I may have sold out my brother for strawberry shortcake.” He explained, setting his phone on the coffee table. Alisa blinked, confused.

“One of his boyfriends asked me where he was ticklish and offered me strawberry shortcake in return, so I told him. And I think Akaashi finally used the information.” Akiteru showed Alisa the previous texts and she giggled.

“I have done the same thing for Lyovochka. Mori-chan gave me some cupcakes with cute little flower rings stuck in the frosting.” She smiled at the memory. Akiteru loved watching her when she was talking about her brother, she was always so peaceful and smiled so naturally.

“Hey hey, are we messing with brothers?” The two looked up as their louder partner strolled into the living room, wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt that was definitely Akiteru’s.

“Aki has revealed his brother’s weak points to his boyfriends.” Alisa giggled. Saeko snorted, leaning against the back of the couch.

“Nice. I told Chikara where Ryuu hid his porn back when they were first dating. Heard their sex life got waaaaay better afterwards.” Akiteru’s face went red and both girls burst into laughter.

“I did not need to know that. In fact, I could’ve lived my entire life not knowing that.” Akiteru sighed. He loved his girls, truly he did, but sometimes he worries about his own sanity when they’re around. Suddenly, Alisa’s phone went off and she reached for it, checking the contact before frowning.

“Unknown number? Saeko!” She tossed her phone to Saeko, who caught it with ease.

“Heyyyyo you reached the phone of uber hot Haiba Alisa whatcha need?” She answered. She suddenly grinned and Akiteru was suddenly worried, because this was her planning look. Her “something great is about to happen” look. The look that often ends up giving Akiteru either a heart attack, a headache, or both.

“Why hello little Tsukki! What can we do for our lovely little brother?” She asked sweetly. Akiteru immediately jolted up, going for the phone, but Alisa held him back, firmly planting him in her lap.

“Yes yes I know you’re technically not our brother yet. How did you even get this number? Ohhhh Lev.” Alisa perked up at her brother’s name, like a puppy.

“No Alisa he isn’t right there, he got it in a text.” Saeko immediately explained. Alisa deflated slightly and Akiteru managed to free a hand, patting her head.

“Anyhow to what do we owe this pleasure?” Saeko asked, going back on topic. There was a beat as she listened before her mischievous grin returned.

“Ohhh really? How interesting.” She looked over at Akiteru, who was suddenly very concerned.

“Oh don’t worry. I’ll be sure to tell Alisa. Oh and by the way, it was the pretty one. Yeah, he offered strawberry shortcake. You Tsukishimas are weak for sweets. Thanks for the info Tsukki~” She held up the phone and Alisa shouted “BYE KEI-CHAN!” while Akiteru made a groaning noise, having a good feeling what was about to happen. Saeko hung up the phone and set it on the coffee table before hopping on the couch, effectively crushing Akiteru’s legs.  
“Ow! Fuck, Saeko that hurt!” He whined, trying to free his feet. But Saeko refused to move, still grinning.

“Alisa, dear. Guess what a little crow just told me~?” She purred, ignoring Akiteru’s suffering.

“Um…He got my phone number from Lev?” Alisa guessed. Saeko blinked.

“Well. I mean technically yes but I meant after that!” She chuckled a bit. Alisa frowned, thinking.

“I’m not sure. But it looks like it was probably something about Aki.” Alisa finally said. Saeko nodded, reaching down and beginning to pull of Akiteru’s socks. He realized exactly where this was going and began struggling, trying to get her off his legs.

“Yup. He told me that his big bro just so happens to be very ticklish right…here!” She gently ran her finger down his feet and he shrieked, toes curling. Alisa’s eyes widened and Saeko grinned victoriously. Akiteru just blushed and covered his mouth, embarrassed that he made such a sound.

“That’s very good information.” Alisa giggled, tightening her grip on Akiteru so he couldn’t get away.

“C-Come on girls, Kei is just trying to get back at me!” Akiteru pleaded. Saeko raised an eyebrow, exchanging looks with Alisa before turning back to his feet.

“Oh really? So you don’t feel anything if I do…this?” She suddenly began tickling his feet ferociously. He squealed with laughter, squirming in Alisa’s grip.

“N-No please! S-Saeko! M-Mercy!” He pleaded. Alisa apparently decided to join in the fun and snuck her hands into his armpits, still holding him down but also causing him to laugh so hard he started crying.

“I wish I had three hands so I could record how cute our little Aki is.” Alisa cooed, continuing her attack. Akiteru was grateful she couldn’t record him, so they wouldn’t have this blackmail on him.

“S-Seriously s-stop! C-Can’t breathe!” He managed to chuckle out in between laughter. The two paused in their attack, letting him gasp for air as his loud laughter was reduced to minor chuckles.

“I’m never going to forget this. Anything that makes Aki look adorable needs to be written down and saved forever.” Alisa pulled Akiteru closer, nuzzling his cheek. He turned his head and gives her a quick kiss.

“Akiteru always looks adorable.” Saeko pointed out, lying down on top of Akiteru and wrapping her arms around the two.  Akiteru huffed, squirming slightly to try and make the position more comfortable.

“I should’ve know Kei would get revenge. Akaashi owes me some godly strawberry shortcake.” He grumbled, pouting slightly. Saeko snickered, giving him a kiss on his other cheek.

“If revenge for him ends up with such good things for us, I’m okay with it.” Alisa decided. Saeko nodded eagerly while Akiteru sighed.

“Remind me to never instigate Kei again.” 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[To: Not-Annoying owl]

“You owe me 2 shortcakes.

Big ones”

[From: Tsukishima Akiteru]

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Minor notes/headcanons:  
> Alisa gets lots of random calls (from guys usually) and it stresses her out, so Saeko answers any unknown caller calls  
> Alisa loves snuggling with her little partners


End file.
